


Helicopter

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Frottage, Gomen Tsukki!, M/M, Nudity, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuu knows how to make Chikara break his own rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helicopter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 30 Day NSFW Challenge: Day 2 - Naked Kisses. The pairing was requested by le-amewzing.
> 
> I gave this an Underage warning for safety's sake, because I know young people Doing the Do can be uncomfortable for us old folk. But for the sake of clarity, I've HCed that this takes place after Chikara's birthday his third year during Spring Highs (they've passed the first day, which explains Ryuu's good mood and the second years' post game feast), which makes him and Ryuu both 18. However, the age of consent in Japan is 13, as long as neither party is under the age of 17 while the other is a legal adult/at or above the age of majority (which, in Japan, is 20).

Chikara slaps his hands over his eyes as he turns away in horror. “Tanaka, stop that! You’re not ten years old.”

Ryuu cackles and continues his banned-by-captain activity. “You just hate it because I’m awesome enough to do it. It’s just like volleyball; it takes time, patience and practice to be this good.”

“ _Helicoptering is not a sport_!” Chikara bellows as he wheels around to stomp across the showers and over to Ryuu, incognizant of his own nudity with his hands balled into fists at his sides. He gets another eyeful of swirling junk, but he doesn’t care. It’s not like he hasn’t seen _that_ before. “Now knock it off before anyone comes in.”

Rolling his eyes, Ryuu moans, “C’mon, Chika. Everyone left already.” With a toothy grin, he adds, “Besides, now I got you where I want you.”

All Chikara can squeak out is a, “Huh?” before Ryuu hoists Chikara onto the sink ledge. A hungry mouth roves over his exposed shoulder blades and across the throbbing pulse at his neck.

“This is a —” Chikara pants as he runs his hands over Ryuu’s peach-fuzz hair. “— terrible idea.”

“A complete failure,” Ryuu mutters against Chikara’s jaw. “How could such a plot ever work?” To punctuate his point, he traces his tongue around the soft shell of Chikara’s ear, only to swallow the resulting cry of pleasure with his own mouth.

Chikara’s brain tunes out everything but the water-slickened expanse of skin beneath his fingers as he curls his hands over Ryuu’s shoulders and digs in with his fingertips. There is a growl of approval, and Chikara wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s waist.

Ryuu picks up Chikara by the bottom and carries him over to the tiled ledge of the bath.

“Not in the water, Ryuu,” Chikara chides half-heartedly and Ryuu nibbles on the slope of his neck. “Other people have to use that.”

Snorting, Ryuu replies, “Sheesh, I’m not an animal.” With that, he slides one leg to straddle the ledge. “Like this.”

Wary but way too turned on to care, Chikara does the same and gasps when Ryuu grips his waist and throws his thighs over Chikara’s. Leaning in, he murmurs, “Better hold on, Captain.”

Something he never thought would happen does, indeed, happen: Chikara _really_ likes the sound of that word on Ryuu’s lips.

With a shuddering moan, Chikara grips their erections, which are barely a hair’s breadth apart. Ryuu thrusts up into his workout-roughened palms, and Chikara can’t help but throw his head back and let the sound of his pleasure fill the room.

Ryuu laces his fingers through the hair at Chikara’s nape. “I love your voice so much, Chika.” He leans forward and ensnares Chikara’s mouth for a long, lingering kiss without slowing down the pace at all.

Chikara comes with a strangled cry, and Ryuu follows shortly as he rides out the rest of his orgasm in Chikara’s probably-too-tightly-clenched hands.

Breathless, Chikara leans forward and rests his forehead on Ryuu’s shoulder. “Didn’t I tell you no nonsense in the baths?”

However, Ryuu simply beams and pecks a kiss to the tip of Chikara’s nose. “And I told you that the rest of the team would totally not do that because you’re an awesome captain. I made absolutely no promises that _I_ wouldn’t. Vice-captain’s prerogative.”

Even as he feels a genuine laugh coming on, Chikara scolds, “You are the worst.”

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima pushes his fogged glasses back up his nose as he exits the showers, his face expressionless.

“Tsukki, you forgot your shower shoes,” Yamaguchi remarks. “Didn’t you just go in there to get them?”

At this, Tsukishima shudders and says, “I’ll get them tomorrow.”

Yamaguchi shrugs, and they head off to Tsukishima’s house, where his mom is preparing a large post-game meal for her favorite son (and Tsukishima, too). They’re halfway there when Yamaguchi can swear he hears Tsukishima mutter, “I am never getting in that tub again.”

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, this is trash and so am I. But it's fun trash, at least. :D


End file.
